A Date With An Enemy
by Sei Honou
Summary: Maybe having a date with an enemy isn't so bad after all... I'll just have to see. -ButchButtercup-


Disclaimer: ...PPG and RRB = Craig McCracken

**Edited o8/o9/o9**

* * *

**A Date With An Enemy**

Tell me again why I had to do this? My, I kind of forgotten why I agreed to do this inane thing. If I can recall right, this stupid tradition was called "Valentine's Day", and you're supposed to take some girl out on a date.

_Date- a social engagement between two people of the opposite sex._

...I just don't get this world. _Too much complication..._

According to Brick, when you take a girl out on a date, you must look decent and polished. _Wear something nice to impress the girl._

According to Boomer, when you finally see the girl, you must compliment her on how she looks, _no matter what she's wearing, even if she looks like a zombie, a monster or an anteater. _

According to Mitch, when you're out on a date, make sure that you bring something nice for your date, _flowers, chocolates, a teddy bear, or anything that girls like. _

According to Mojo, when you're out on a date, you have to take your date to places. _Go to the park, watch the sunset, have a romantic dinner under the stars, take her to the places she desires._

According to the Mayor, when on a date, you must ensure the girl's comfort and happiness. _Ask her if she's okay, etc..._

According to Professor Utonium, when on a date, you just have to be yourself. _Be down to earth. Just be who you are, and don't pretend to be someone else just to please your date._

Amazingly, these gentlemen weren't really of help to me. How should I know where my date wants to go?! What should I tell her when I see her and she's a walking dumpster?! What the heck is a teddy bear?!!

Stupid tradition...

_Teddy bear- a stuffed toy bear._

_...Who the heck is Teddy Roosevelt?_

This book I'm reading is interesting. It defines every word I ask of it. I wonder what's it called...

_Dictionary- a reference book containing words usually alphabetically arranged along with information about their forms, pronunciations, functions, etymologies, meanings, and syntactical and idiomatic uses._

_...What the heck is an etymology?_

_Etymology- the history of a linguistic form (as a word) shown by tracing its development and relationships._

This book is just so stupid...

Speaking of stupid, where the heck is my date?! How long have I been standing here?! Looking around, I can see couples walking around... What's that? The man is holding the woman's hand... Honestly, this world is strange and strange...

Before I forget, I have to check myself. _This date thing is getting to me too much... _

I hate this...

I'm still waiting patiently...

Patiently...

Patiently...

_Patience- the capacity, habit, or fact of being patient._

I can't take it anymore!

With my wrath, I threw the stupid book away, cursing as I did so. I was kind of surprised when I heard a small yelp and a loud _thud_. I looked down and saw my date! I hit my date!

_So much for patience..._

Oh, no...

"Hey, Butch! What was that for?!" Buttercup ranted at me. I can see a red marking on her forehead. Must've been where the book hit her... Seeing as she was still in her school uniform, she must've rushed here right after her classes.

"Fine, fine... I apologize for throwing that dictionary at you." _I didn't even know that you were there!_

She's smiling at me now. What? Did I say something funny?

"Forget about it. I'm all right."

You know, when we're not on the battlefield, she's much nicer. _And much prettier_. Oh, right... What did Boomer say again? Right... _Compliment._

"You look like a high schooler."

She sighed. "I _am _a high schooler, Butch. Same as you."

_As if I knew... Who knew that this date thing would be hard?_

"It's fine... So, where are you taking me? I kind of found it strange that you asked me out."

"THE OTHERS WERE FORCING ME!" _Couldn't help myself..._

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IT AT MY FACE!" _Man, she could shout back..._

"Let's go... to the park," I had to keep my pride down... I mean, it's just a stupid date...

And for a strange reason, I held out my hand to her, like the couple I saw a few moments ago. First, Buttercup looked at me with that wild expression, then she smiled, _that incredibly adorable smile of hers... _

"All right, all right. I'll come."

Then she held my hand. Sure, it's kind of larger and bulkier than hers, _but I'm a guy, for pity's sake_, and hers is... Well, small and delicate. _I feel like I can crush it..._

We began walking to that stupid park, where we can watch the stupid sunset... But you know, seeing her smiling face was worth all that stupid trouble...

Maybe having a date with an enemy isn't so bad after all...

I'll just have to see.


End file.
